


Любовь как война

by kotokoshka



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Choking, Consent Issues, Cousin Incest, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Character Death, Pining, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Т'Чалла спасает Эрика после их последней битвы. Но когда Киллмонгер приходит в себя, он не помнит ничего о своем прошлом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Love Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806777) by [Preach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preach/pseuds/Preach). 



_Темнота._  
  
_Рев в ушах._  
  
_Холод._  
  
_Шум, неразборчивый шепот._  
  
_Боль._  
  
_Далекий голос. Нечеткое воспоминание._  
  
_— Тише. Спи._

***

  
  
Эрик просыпается.  
  
— Что? — говорит он в никуда. Потом садится.  
  
Он в какой-то странной комнате. Все белое — первое впечатление. Абсолютно гладкие стены, ровные блестящие поверхности. Эрик лежит на одной из таких поверхностей из незнакомого материала, который мягко изгибается, соответствуя изгибам его тела. На стене слева — цифровая голограмма, отслеживающая его жизненные показатели. Очарованный Эрик на короткое мгновение задерживает взгляд на маленькой электронной диаграмме, рассматривая ровные волны его бьющегося сердца.  
  
Кто-то, стоящий справа от него, смущенно кашляет.  
  
Эрик оборачивается.  
  
Там стоят двое. Темнокожая девушка-подросток или ей около двадцати, ее волосы собраны в пучок, а лицо — сосредоточенное. Она не смотрит на Эрика, а нервно дергает плетеный браслет на запястье.  
  
Но внимание Эрика привлекает вовсе не она. У  _него_ — короткие вьющиеся волосы, высокие скулы, бронзовая гладкая кожа. Его глаза… глаза словно темные воды океана, глубокие и непостижимо грустные.  
  
Он самый красивый мужчина, которого Эрик когда-либо видел.  
  
— Эй, красавчик, — улыбается Эрик, опуская ноги на пол. Глаза таинственного мужчины удивленно распахиваются, и Эрик не может удержаться от смешка. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
Девушка в шоке. Мужчина делает резкий шаг назад и приоткрывает рот.  
  
У Эрика складывается отчетливое впечатление, что он что-то упускает.  
  
— Ты… ты не знаешь, кто я? — осторожно спрашивает мужчина.  
  
— А должен знать? — хмурится Эрик. — Мы знакомы?  
  
Мужчина и девушка недоуменно переглядываются. Теперь Эрик точно уверен, что чего-то не знает. Чего-то жизненно важного.  
  
— Э… — тянет мужчина. Повисает долгая томительная пауза, прежде чем он наконец тихо произносит:  
  
— Я Т’Чалла. Это моя сестра Шури. Мы с тобой… знакомы.  
  
— Т’Чалла, — вполголоса повторяет Эрик, перекатывая имя во рту. Звучит… знакомо. Имя весомое, но все равно непонятное. Как будто оно должно что-то значить. Это имя, которое он… повторял не раз, по ночам. Это имя, которое его тело — губы, язык и зубы — помнило, даже если сам Эрик забыл.  
  
— Почему я тебя не помню, — резко спрашивает Эрик. Паника поднимается внутри удушливой волной, стягивающей ребра. Он вскидывает руку, чтобы провести по волосам, но с ужасом понимает, что на его предплечье отметины. Маленькие шрамы, покрывающие всю его кожу. Опуская взгляд, Эрик видит, что следы расползлись по всей его груди, по ногам. Таинственные маленькие шрамы очерчивают даже пояс его штанов. Эрику кажется, что ниже они тоже есть.  
  
— Ретроградная амнезия! — восклицает девушка (Шури?). Она снова возится со своим браслетом, и с поворотом одной светящейся бусинки проекция на стене меняется. Теперь это схема его мозга, на которой разные области подсвечиваются различными цветами. Эрику ничего не понятно, но Шури каким-то чудным образом читает все эти рисунки.  
  
— Скорее всего, вызвана травмой, — добавляет она. — Похоже, повреждены некоторые области мозга, отвечающие за эпизодическую и декларативную память…  
  
— Я потерял память? — спрашивает Эрик. — Почему? Что со мной случилось?  
  
Неосознанно Эрик сжимает кулаки и вдруг чувствует, как пульсируют мышцы под кожей. Напряжение внутри — это адреналин, бурлящий в крови, просыпающиеся рефлексы.  
  
Это тело война. Опасного человека.  
  
Т’Чалла неосознанно закрывает собой Шури, неотрывно глядя на Эрика.  _Он боится_ , понимает ошеломленный Эрик. Боится, что он может причинить ей боль.  
  
_Почему? Что я сделал? Что я такого натворил?_  
  
Эрик осторожно разжимает кулаки, поворачивая ладони вверх в примирительном жесте. Т’Чалла заметно расслабляется.  
  
— Мы сражались, — спокойно отвечает он. — Ты был тяжело ранен. Шури удалось тебя спасти, но… кажется, твоя память слегка повредилась.  
  
— С кем мы сражались? — озадаченно спрашивает Эрик. Он не может вспомнить. У него кружится голова. — Мы победили? Опасность миновала?  
  
Т’Чалла морщится. Шури переводил взгляд с него на Эрика, будто хочет что-то сказать, но сомневается.  
  
— Ну как сказать… эм… — Т’Чалла запинается. Он оглядывается на Шури, и она наконец вклинивается в сложный разговор.  
  
— Мы сражались с тобой!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты пытался нас убить! Ты хотел трон! Пытался захватить Ваканду и раздать наше оружие всему миру!  
  
— Шури! — восклицает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Что? Я говорю как есть!  
  
Т’Чалла медленно качает головой и косится на Эрика.  
  
— Он больше не тот человек.  
  
Эрик молча садится обратно. В словах Шури будто бы есть доля истины. Он ничего не помнит, никаких четких образов, но ее слова вызывают в его голове яркие вспышки эмоций.  
  
_Убить._ Темная, бешеная жажда крови, которая исчезает так же быстро, как появилась.  
  
_Трон._  Холодные амбиции, смешанные с ревностью. Такие глубокие, что Эрик тут же отшатывается от этих мерзких скользких чувств. Они тоже исчезают в мгновение ока.  
  
_Ваканда_ …. Боль. Это название незнакомое, но от него больно. Это боль вонзается в сердце Эрика словно острый шип.  
  
Эрик бессознательно тянется к своей груди. Его пальцы натыкаются на… шрам? Он рассеянно оглаживает толстый рубец, расчерчивающий его грудь и пробует вспомнить, откуда он взялся.  
  
— Теперь ты помнишь? — осторожно спрашивает Т’Чалла, наклоняясь к Эрику. Так близко, что он видит, как глаза Т’Чаллы наполняются состраданием и еще чем-то, более темным.  
  
Эрик отворачивается. Он не может смотреть на Т’Чаллу.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Т’Чалла резко выпрямляется.  
  
— Нам нужно обсудить это с Советом, — говорит он Шури. — Все изменилось.  
  
— Ты здесь босс, — отвечает она, пожимая плечами.  
  
_Она имеет в виду король_ , вдруг осеняет Эрика. _Он пытался убить его? Т’Чаллу? Т’Чаллу, этого мужчину с теплым голосом и грустными карими глазами?_  
  
Эрик сглатывает. У него ледяные руки.  _Руки убийцы_ , думает он про себя.  
  
— Я вернусь, — говорит Т’Чалла Эрику, и они с Шури разворачиваются, собираясь уйти. Его голос спокойный и ровный (он не казался злым, даже когда Эрик только открыл глаза), хотя Эрик не может понять, почему. Если бы кто-то попытался свергнуть Эрика, попробовал занять его трон и убить его сестру, прах этого отчаянного уже был бы развеян по ветру.   
  
Эрик ничего не понимает, ничего не помнит, но это он помнит четко:  _месть_.  
  
_Кровь за кровь._  
  
Внезапно тяжелое темное ощущение проходит, оставляя Эрика смущенным и опустошенным.  
  
За Т’Чаллой и Шури захлопывается дверь.  
  
Оставшись один, Эрик отчаянно пытается собраться с мыслями, ища в голове воспоминания, которые прояснят происходящее.  
  
_Любые воспоминания._


	2. Chapter 2

Никто в Королевском Совете не верит, что Эрик потерял память.

Т’Чалле стоит самому себе признаться, что это действительно малоубедительная история. Если бы он не видел все своими глазами, то тоже бы Эрику не поверил. Но он видел тревогу и смятение Киллмонгера. Видел ничем не прикрытую уязвимость, которую невозможно было подделать.

И то… как Эрик назвал его «красавчик»… с озорным огоньком в глазах… это не могло быть неправдой.

Если бы Эрик был в здравом уме — если бы не потерял свои воспоминания (потерял себя, шепчет тихий голос в голове Т’Чаллы), он никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного.

У Т’Чаллы по шее бегут мурашки. Он мотает головой, чтобы прогнать это чувство. Это же его собственный кузен… как он может думать о нем в таком ключе?

Настоящий Эрик меня ненавидит, напоминает он себе. Он хочет моей смерти.

Эта мысль не приносит Т’Чалле никакого утешения.

Он сосредотачивается, возвращаясь мыслями к заседанию совета.

— Очевидно, что он пытается избежать наказания за свои преступления, — говорит кто-то. Дискуссия продвигается в том же духе уже целый час.

Пора прекратить все это.

Т’Чалла поднимается со своего места.

— Я приму во внимание ваше мнение, — дипломатично говорит он, как настоящий король. — Думаю, что будет лучше, если я постараюсь проводить больше времени с Эриком, чтобы оценить его душевное состояние. Если он действительно нас обманывает, он не сможет долго притворяться. Но если он правда потерял память… мы не можем наказывать человека за то, чего он не помнит. Это несправедливо.

Не все советники довольны его решением. Добрая половина из них по-прежнему скептически хмурится, а представитель Племени Границы особенно недоволен. Их племя потеряло несколько своих людей в столкновении с Джабари и до сих пор не закончило приготовления к похоронам. Выходка Эрика привела к гибели по меньшей мере десяти воинов с обеих сторон.

Т’Чалла вздыхает. Вакандцы не воевали с Вакандцами добрую сотню лет. В первые же дни его правления все изменилось.

С этими невеселыми мыслями Т’Чалла покидает зал, а охранница из Дора Миладж следует за ним.

***

 

Шури ждет его в коридоре. Она непривычно мрачна, даже сердита.

— Как дела у Эрика? — спрашивает Т’Чалла.

— Физически он здоров, — говорит Шури, чеканя шаг рядом с братом. — У него нет поражений в мозгу, все в порядке. Его процедурная память работает — он помнит, что и как делать, может хранить новые воспоминания. Просто до своего прошлого Эрик добраться не может.

— А ты сможешь…

— Починить твоего сломанного мальчика? — со смешком заканчивает за брата Шури, но тут же перестает улыбаться. — Потеря памяти Эрика отличается от проблем Баки. Баки промыли мозги и запрограммировали его реагировать на конкретные триггеры. Чтобы починить мозги Баки, нужно всего лишь откатить программирование и отделить триггеры от его психики. Но у Эрика ретроградная амнезия. Он ударился головой, истек кровью, когда ты ударил его кинжалом, считай почти умер. Его разум отключился, а когда снова заработал, то не успел перезагрузиться на все сто процентов.

Компьютерная аналогия смешит Т’Чаллу, но слова Шури напоминают ему о последней стычке с Эриком. Т’Чаллу начинает потряхивать от воспоминаний. Эрик, умирающий у него на руках. Обидные слова, которые он почти выплюнул, захлебываясь кровью: «смерть… лучше чем рабство».

Мда. Все будет нормально, если Т’Чалла сможет ему помочь.

— Когда Эрик сможет вернуть свою память? — спрашивает он.

— Может и никогда, — говорит Шури, пожимая плечами. — Или когда-нибудь. Сложно делать прогнозы, если дело касается амнезии. Иногда разум просто не хочет вспоминать.

— О… — многозначительно тянет Т’Чалла. Возможно, это к лучшему?

Шури продолжает:

— Ты можешь показать ему окрестности Ваканды и попытаться вызвать какие-то воспоминания. Или рассказать ему какие-нибудь данные из его биографии. Но не упоминай конкретных инцидентов — пусть попробует восстановить воспоминания самостоятельно. Это уменьшит вероятность создания ложных воспоминаний, основанных на том, что ты ему расскажешь.

Шури поворачивает шарик на браслете.

— Я только что передала тебе биографию Эрика. Обсуди это с ним. Остальное пусть вспоминает сам.

— Спасибо, Шури, — благодарит сестру Т’Чалла. — Ты потрясающая.

Шури смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Что ты будешь с ним делать? Если он все вспомнит?

— Не знаю, — вздыхает Т’Чалла. — Но я не могу его бросить… после всего того, что мы с ним сделали. Отец убил дядю и бросил Эрика. А потом он попытался убить меня, а я убил его…. — качает головой Т’Чалла. — Хватит с нашей семьи убийств. Я не мог оставить Эрика умирать, пока был шанс, что ты можешь его спасти.

— Ты не виноват, — убеждает его Шури. — Ты не дядя, ты только защищался.

— Нет, — качает головой Т’Чалла. Чувство вины скручивает его желудок. — Ты не знаешь всей истории. Я тоже подвел Эрика. Когда он притащил тело Кло, я уже знал, кто он такой.

— Что? — удивленно восклицает Шури.

Т’Чалла отводит глаза, потому что не сможет смотреть на сестру.

— Я видел кольцо на шее Эрика, когда мы впервые встретились. Когда я вернулся в Ваканду, то заставил Зури рассказать мне о том, что сделал отец. Поэтому, когда Эрик привез Кло… я знал, что он наш кузен, и что отец убил его отца. Мне стоило сказать Эрику, что я все знаю, признать ошибки и все обсудить. — Т’Чалла опускает взгляд на свои руки. — Но я струсил. Мне было слишком стыдно признаться, и даже несмотря на все это, Эрику удалось сделать то, чего мы не смогли — убить Кло. Я отказался признать право Эрика на трон, пока он не заявил о себе и не дал мне другого выбора. Получается, что я хотел скрыть его происхождение. В каком-то смысле… я виновен не меньше отца.

Шури нервничает и молчит, будто проглотила язык.

Т’Чалла вздыхает.

— Это моя вина. Я обидел Эрика, но теперь у меня есть шанс все исправить. В этот раз я не могу позволить себе все испортить.

Наконец они добираются до лаборатории.

— Я пойду, — говорит Т’Чалла и делает глубокий вдох.

***

 

Дверь открывается с мягким шорохом. Эрик поднимает голову.

Это Т’Чалла. Король, думает про себя Эрик. И он недоволен.

Сердце Эрика делает кульбит.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

Т’Чалла недоуменно моргает.

— Это… ты тут ни при чем, — отвечает он. Кажется, вопрос его удивил.

Интересно, каким же человеком был Эрик раньше, если Т’Чалла так удивился его любопытству?

Это не очень приятная мысль.

— Я говорил с Шури, — произносит Т’Чалла. Он рассказывает про потерю памяти и о том, что Эрику придется вспоминать все самостоятельно.

— В этом есть логика, — удрученно говорит Эрик. Стоило догадаться, что проблему так быстро не решить.

— Давай я расскажу тебе, — продолжает Т’Чалла. Перед Эриком появляется голограмма — биография. Эрик подходит ближе к Т’Чалле, стараясь не обращать внимания, как у того сбивается дыхание.

— Н’Джадака, псевдоним Эрик Стивенс, он же Эрик Киллмонгер.

— Родился в Окленде, США. Родители: принц Н’Джобу и Лиза Стивенс.

— Образование: военно-морская академия, Массачусетский Технологический институт

— Карьера: морская пехота США, ЦРУ (секретные операции), Jsoc Ghost Unit.

В голове Эрика на секунду вспыхивают воспоминания, но тут же исчезают, он не успевает за них ухватиться. Каждое слово в его биографии кажется знакомым, но странно отстраненным, будто речь идет не о нем.

— Н’Джадака? — громко спрашивает Эрик. Странное имя, не похоже… на него.

— Да, — кивает Т’Чалла, — Это имя дал тебе твой отец.

— Мне больше нравится Эрик, — улыбается он. В имени Н’Джадака есть что-то важное, но он забыл, что. Будто… упущенная цель.

— А мой отец это… Н’Джобу?

— Да, — говорит Т’Чалла. — Твой отец и мой были братьями. Мы кузены.

Странные темные чувства — ярость, боль, насилие. Они переполняют Эрика, в нем рождается желание убить кого-нибудь, но тут же пропадает. Сила мрачных темных чувств пугает его.

Эрик разочарованно вздыхает. Он даже лиц своих родителей не помнит. Более того, что у него есть стойкое ощущение, что он забыл что-то важное о принце Н’Джобу.

Что-то страшное.

Эрик хмуро смотрит на Т’Чаллу. Глаза короля грустные, в них отражается глубокое тяжелое чувство, которое Эрик не может опознать. Он чувствует жар кожи стоящего рядом Т’Чаллы… он поводит плечом, словно хочет окунуться в этом тепло, оттолкнув от себя тьму.

— И все остальное… Морская пехота, секретные операции ЦРУ…

ВСПЫШКА.

Две девушки в платках, они плачут, обнимая друг друга. Перед ними лежит бородатый мужчина в луже крови, его тело все в пулевых ранениях. Эрик стоит над ним, в его руке пистолет, и он не чувствует ничего, кроме удовлетворения.

Еще одно убийство. Еще один шрам.

— Черт, — слабым голосом произносит Эрик.

Он помнит миссии.

Сотня миссий. Сотня убийств. Вблизи и издалека, его враги умирали прежде, чем понимали, что происходит. Еще до того, как успели закричать.

И в этом он был очень и очень хорош.

Смерть и постоянно одно и то же чувство — удовлетворение от достижения цели. Никаких сомнений. Никакой жалости.

Эрика начинает мутить.

— Блядь, — ругается он.

Т’Чалла выглядит потерянным и вопросительно смотрит на Эрика.

— Я вспомнил миссии… — невнятно говорит Эрик. — Я делал… я убивал…

Эрика начинает трясти от холода. Он смотрит на свои ладони — это руки убийцы. Каждый шрам — отобранная жизнь.

И для чего?

Шрамы начинают чесаться. Внезапно Эрику хочется убрать их со своей кожи, срезать ножом. Он не сдерживается и начинает до боли скрести ногтями предплечье.

Т’Чалла хватает его за запястье.

— Нет, — мягко говорит он. — Ты сделаешь себе больно.

— Я заслужил, — шепчет Эрик. Его переполняют стыд и ненависть к самому себе. — Я убил их всех. Я пытался убить тебя.

Теперь он понимает, почему. Он хотел забрать трон, говорила Шури. Хотел плавить Вакандой. И для этого начал работать на ЦРУ, убивать людей, пока не станет достаточно сильным, чтобы бросить вызов короне. Убийства, снова и снова, и ничего, никаких причин, кроме холодных амбиций.

В этой чертовой логике слишком много правды.

Каким же монстром он был…

— Ты должен меня убить, — вполголоса говорит Эрик, низко наклонив голову. — За то, что я сделал.

— Никогда, — шипит Т’Чалла. Его хватка на запястье Эрика становится крепче.

Т’Чалла не сдастся.


	3. Chapter 3

Т’Чалла приходит к Эрику через три долгих дня.  
  
Эрик проводит дни в своей комнате, задыхаясь от тугого клубка ненависти и вины, сжимающей его сердце.  
  
Ему выделили комнату через коридор от покоев Т’Чаллы. Она обставлена богато, огромная мягкая кровать больше подошла бы королю, но в комнате Эрика все максимально обезличено. Никаких личных вещей. Ничего, что помогло бы освежить его память.  
  
Но Эрик до сих пор сомневается, хочет ли он вернуть свою память. Единственные воспоминания, которые ему удалось вернуть — это кровь, смерть и удовлетворение от убийств. Мягко говоря, неприятно.  
  
— Я жил здесь раньше? — спрашивает он у двух охранниц из Дора Миладж, которые стоят снаружи у его двери.  
  
Естественно, они его игнорируют. Его попытки вовлечь их в диалог не увенчались успехом ни разу — девушки ничего не делают, только мрачно косятся в его сторону. Не очень доброжелательная компания. Интересно, делал ли Эрик в прошлом что-то, чтобы их разозлить или они просто враждебны к нему по умолчанию? Он не помнит, но подозревает, что ответ где-то посередине.  
  
Фактически единственный человек, который не был настроен враждебно к Эрику во всей Ваканде, это Т’Чалла.  
  
 _Т’Чалла, которого Эрик пытался убить._  
  
Он вздыхает и обхватывает голову руками.  
  


***

  
  
На третий день появляется Т’Чалла.  
  
Эрик узнает его по шагам — тяжелым, твердым. Королевская гвардия, судя по звукам, следует за ним.  
  
Обойдя угол, Эрик сталкивается с королем лицом к лицу. Т’Чалла окружен двумя рядами охраны. Завидев Эрика, он широко улыбается.  
  
— Здравствуй, Эрик. — Он одним движением руки заставляет охрану разойтись в стороны. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Эрик еле успевает проглотить рвущееся с языка _«я скучал по тебе»._  
  
— Отлично, — вместо правды говорит он, немного резко, будто недовольно.  
  
Глаза Т’Чаллы блестят.  
  
— Пойдем прогуляемся, — предлагает он Эрику.  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла уводит Эрика из дворца длинными извилистыми улочками. Ваканда прекрасна, ее улицы и постройки сияют теплым светом в лучах солнца. Эрик крутит головой, очарованный незнакомой прекрасной местностью. Толпа расступается перед ним и королем словно воды моря. Эрик старается лишний раз не смотреть в лица людей, потому что не хочет видеть их реакции на его появление, реакции на грехи его прошлого Я.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Эрик.  
  
— Я думал, что стоит посмотреть закат, — говорит Т’Чалла. — Тебе это нравилось. Раньше.  
  
Слово  _закат_ будоражит в Эрика воспоминания, полные тепла. И фантомной боли.  
  
Эрик коротко касается шрама на груди.  
  
— Прости, — вдруг тихо шепчет ему Т’Чалла.  
  
Эрик не спрашивает, почему.  
  


***

  
  
Они поднимаются по ступеням скалы Пантеры. Под ними раскинулась вся Ваканда, словно гобелен, раскрашенный зелеными лесами, горами и мягкими контурами холмов.Заходящее солнце освещает пейзаж почти что оранжевым пламенем.  
  
Эрик медленно опускается на колени на самом краю обрыва, пораженный увиденным. Т’Чалла садится рядом с ним.  
  
Это кажется знакомым.  _Очень_.  
  
— Мой отец… — начинает Эрик, но тут же путается в словах. Слова вертятся на кончике языка, но память ускользает.  
  
— Он говорил, что закаты в Ваканде — самые красивые в мире.  
  
Эрик не может больше говорить. Он так близко, что может видеть каждую линию на лице Т’Чаллы.  _Его_ ресницы.  _Его_ губы.  
  
— Я делаю то, что хотел он, — продолжает Т’Чалла. — Чего хотели вы оба. Последние дни я провел в ООН. Мы больше не будем прятаться, поделимся нашими технологиями со всем миром. Будем строить мосты, а не заборы.  
  
Узел в груди Эрика пульсирует, сжимается и…  _расслабляется_. Слова Т’Чаллы звучат воодушевленно, но кажется, что это просто красивая обертка. Вряд ли прошлый Эрик хотел таких безобидных вещей.  
  
— Ясно, — нехотя говорит Эрик. — Ты уверен, что это, все, чего я хочу?  
  
То, как быстро темнеют глаза Т’Чаллы, и как его взгляд опускается на губы Эрика, от Киллмонгера не ускользает.  
  
Эрик судорожно наклоняется, размашисто целуя Т’Чаллу в губы, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает острая дрожь, когда король Ваканды недоуменно выдыхает прямо ему в рот.  
  
Поцелуй на вкус как  _огонь_. Как победа. Ничто в мире не может быть  _настолько_ правильным, как  _это_.  
  
Эрик обнимает Т’Чаллу за спину, осторожно прижимая его к земле. Другой рукой он позволяет себе огладить короля по лицу — проследить линию подбородка, скул. Отстранятся не хочется, но Эрик заставляет себя разорвать поцелуй, чтобы ухватить кончиками пальцев нижнюю губу Т’Чаллы, оттянуть ее вниз и увидеть золотые клыки.  
  
Т’Чалла вздрагивает всем телом и слабо пихает Эрика в грудь.  
  
— Эрик… — Т’Чалла борется с собой, с реакцией своего тела. — Мы не можем.  
  
— К черту все это, — бросает Эрик, наклоняясь и целуя Т’Чаллу в шею. Короля едва ли не подбрасывает от ощущений чужих губ. Хорошо. Жаль, что Т’Чалла никак не может закрыть рот.  
  
— Эрик, мы правда не должны, — продолжает протестовать Т’Чалла.  
  
— Скажи, что не хочешь, — с вызовом заявляет Эрик.  
  
—  _Ты_ не хочешь, — вторит ему король. — Ты не помнишь. Ты меня ненавидишь, ты не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
  
—  _Этого_.  _Этого_  хочу, — со свистом шипит Эрик. — Я хочу  _этого_. Хочу тебя…  
  
— Ты хочешь меня убить.  
  
— А ты — меня трахнуть! — рычит Эрик. С лица Т’Чаллы разом слетает маска благоразумия, открывая бесстыдную похоть. Боги, это чертовски жаркое зрелище. — Давай просто трахнемся.  
  
Т’Чалла отпихивает Эрика, поднимается на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, и трет лицо.  
  
— Вставай, — приказывает он, ногой подталкивая лежащего на земле Эрика.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вставай!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я не буду просить третий раз.  
  
— Заставь меня, — усмехается Эрик.  
  
Т’Чалла активирует костюм Пантеры. Вибраниум распространяется из серебряного ожерелья, покрывая каждый дюйм открытой кожи. Эрик в ужасе и одновременно едва ли не стонет от восхищения.  
  
В мгновение ока Т’Чалла переворачивает Эрика на спину и угрюмой скалой нависает сверху. Эрик смотрит в бесчувственные глаза маски Черной Пантеры. Ему хочется сдохнуть прямо сейчас.  
  
— Сам дорогу найдешь, — металлическим голосом, искаженным костюмом, говорит ему Т’Чалла, после чего уходит.  
  
Без единого лишнего слова.


	4. Chapter 4

Т’Чалла его избегает.  
  
Сначала это кажется забавным.  _Он что, будет прятаться, если увидит меня?_  — думает Эрик. Но со временем это начинает бесить.  
  
 _Король Ваканды — гребаный трус_ , зло думает Эрик, в ярости таскаясь по залам дворца. Эта злость на Т’Чаллу почему-то кажется ему до боли знакомой.  
  
Советники расступаются перед Эриком, на их лицах написан ужас, но Киллмонгеру на них плевать с самой высокой скалы Ваканды.  
  
Его охранницы из Дора Миладж ( _няньки, которых к нему приставил Т’Чалла_ , горько думает Эрик), следят за ним еще пристальнее, чем раньше. На них ему тоже плевать.  
  
Сдерживаемая ярость и переизбыток сексуального возбуждения нуждаются в выходе. Эрик пробует дрочить по несколько раз в день — быстро и резко двигая ладонью по члену, кончая с именем Т’Чаллы на губах.  
  
Но этого недостаточно. И  _никогда_ не будет достаточно.  
  


***

  
  
Пытаясь избавиться от кипящей внутри агрессии, Эрик проводит по несколько часов в спортзале. Он раздевается до пояса и глушит гнев и разочарование ( _и боль_ ) тем, что бьет все боксерские груши подряд.  
  
— Я  _ничего_ не чувствую, — бормочет Эрик, подчеркивая последнее слово особо сильным ударом. Костяшки ноют. Он не оглядывается, но каким-то шестым чувством ощущает, как удивленно переглядываются между собой охранницы.  
  
— Подеретесь со мной? — спрашивает Эрик.  
  
Ответа он не ждет, но, к его удивлению, одна охранница кивает. Окойе.  
  
Они поднимаются на платформу посреди зала. У Окойе нет грубой силы Эрика, но она движется с грацией настоящей пантеры, бесчеловечной и жестокой. Она легко парирует все удары Эрика, будто предсказывает его движения заранее. Кажется, что…  
  
— Мы уже сражались раньше, — констатирует Эрик.  
  
Окойе не отвечает, а лишь сжимает губы и контратакует.  
  
— Держу пари, я тебе навалял, — усмехается Эрик. Видимо, не стоило этого говорить — удары Окойе становятся все более точными и сильными. Она оттесняет его к краю платформы.  
  
Эрик неловко приподнимает голову и натыкается на… Т’Чаллу. Он стоит в дверях и смотрит только на Эрика. Его голодный взгляд прикован к блестящему от пота торсу Эрика.  
Завороженный Эрик пропускает удар, Окойе обрушивает на него весь вес своего тела, швыряя его на землю. У Эрика сбивается дыхание, когда он приземляется на спину. Т’Чалла едва ли не бросается к нему, но сдерживает себя, только во взгляде читается беспокойство.  
  
— Давай, котенок, я твой, — мурлычет Эрик, не отводя глаз от Т’Чаллы. Он немного раздвигает ноги и приподнимает бедра. Это выглядит чертовски грязно.  
  
— Что за черт! — рычит Окойле. Она оглядывается, чтобы понять, куда уставился Эрик, и вздрагивает, увидев Т’Чаллу.  
  
— Мой король, — почтительно говорит она, выпрямляя спину.  
  
Т’Чалла кивает.  
  
— Продолжайте, — говорит он слегка хриплым голосом и разворачивается, собираясь уйти.  
  
— Киска! — зовет его Эрик, но безрезультатно.  
  
Т’Чалла его игнорирует. Опять.  
  


***

  
  
Внутри Эрика горит огонь, свирепый, темный и горячий.  
  
Это нужно прекратить, иначе он просто растеряет остатки разума. Хватит ли этого аргумента, чтобы убедить Т’Чаллу перестать бегать от него? Наверное, нет.  
  
Эрику нужны его воспоминания, иначе все так и останется в подвешенном состоянии. Т’Чалла слишком воспитанный, черт его дери, с насмешкой думает Эрик. Но его сердце предательски сжимается от переполняющих его чувств.  
  
Он решает повидаться со своей кузиной. Вроде как Шури гений, так что вполне сможет придумать, что делать.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет, кузина, — здоровается Эрик, появляясь в лаборатории Шури.  
  
Она смотрит на него безразличным холодным взглядом, после чего возвращается к своей работе — какой-то перчатке, которая светится синим. Эрик неловко мнется у двери.  
  
Наконец Шури решает сжалиться над ним и поднимает голову.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Мне нужны мои воспоминания, — спешно говорит Эрик. — Что мне нужно сделать?  
  
Шури хмурится.  
  
— Я думала, что Т’Чалла тебе все объяснил. Процесс торопить нельзя, иначе ты просто заработаешь ложные воспоминания. Твое прошлое к тебе все равно вернется.  
  
— Блядь! — во все горло кричит Эрик, плюхаясь в пустое кресло. — Они нужны мне сейчас. Так вот, — продолжает он, стараясь не звучать слишком умоляюще. — Ты точно уверена, что у тебя тут нет никакого гаджета, который способен починить мою голову?  
  
— Ничего подобного не существует, — уверяет Шури.  
  
— Черт, — стонет Эрик, пропуская дреды сквозь пальцы. — Королевские вы снобы. Вы отвратительны.  
  
Шури опасно щурится.  
  
— Ты принц, — едко напоминает она. — Зачем тебе это нужно?  
  
— Не за чем, — бормочет Эрик. Он ни за что не скажет Шури, что хочет переспать с ее братом. Она, конечно, достаточно молода, чтобы схлопотать инсульт, но лучше не рисковать.  
  
— Ты злишься на моего брата?  
  
— Ни хрена подобного, — парирует Эрик. Шури смотрит на него с таким подозрением, будто бы Эрик прямо сейчас выйдет из лаборатории и с песней пришибет ее брата, поэтому он спешит пояснить. — Я… он… он хочет, чтобы я сначала вспомнил. До того, как он… нет, ничего. Но, знаешь, вообще-то, я все еще я.  
  
Шури явно не понимает, куда он клонит.  
  
— Я все тот же, — продолжает Эрик. — Не похоже, что я сильно изменился, но по крайней мере я не психопат. Знаешь… — он осекается и задумчиво оглядывает лабораторию. — Я передумал. Я не хочу, чтобы мои воспоминания вернулись. Я вообще ничего не хочу вспоминать. Пускай его королевское Высочество переварит эту информацию. Я ни хрена не хочу вспоминать. Ты слышишь, принцесса? Так и передай своему брату.  
  
— Может, тебе самому с ним поговорить? — благоразумно предлагает Шури. Кажется, что она пытается сдержать улыбку.  
  
Эрик хмурится, но встает с кресла.  
  
— Спасибо ни за что, принцесса.  
  


***

  
  
Он действительно думает об этом.  
  
Попробуй поговорить с ним, сказала Шури. Говорить легко. Флиртовать с Т’Чаллой было просто. Как и целовать и выводить его из себя. Но поговорить с ним без притворства, обнажив душу? Сама мысль об этом пугает Эрика до чертей.  
  
 _Я не долбаный трус_ , твердит себе Эрик.  _Король Ваканды может и слюнтяй, но он — точно нет._  
  
Король. Т’Чалла. Его комната — прямо по коридору.  
  
Эрик скрежещет зубами, стискивает кулаки и уходит до того, как потеряет самообладание.  
  


***

  
  
Эрик молотит в дверь спальни Т’Чаллы кулаком.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты там, гребаный трус! — орет он. — Выходи!  
  
Охрана сначала просто смотрит на него.  
  
— Выйди и поговори со мной, черт возьми! — кричит Эрик, ни капли не смущаясь.  
  
Наконец его обступает охрана. Одна из Дора Миладж наводит на него копье.  
  
— Не тревож покой короля! — холодно шипит она.  
  
Эрику искренне насрать.  
  
— Я буду торчать тут всю ночь! — кричит он, снова колошматя дверь. — Я…  
  
Дверь распахивается, и появляется раздраженный Т’Чалла. Эрик замолкает и чувствует, как у него пересохло в горле.  
  
— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — хладнокровно говорит король охране. — А ты — заходи.  
  


***

  
  
Дверь за ними захлопывается.  
  
— Ну? — недовольно спрашивает Т’Чалла. — Что ты хочешь обсудить?  
  
Эрик сглатывает. На самом деле он не продумывал свой план так далеко. Вместо того, чтобы открыть рот, он таращится на Т’Чаллу в гробовой тишине. Т’Чалла накинул на плечи халат, свободно завязанный на талии, черный, с серебрянными завитками на воротнике. Халат распахнулся почти до пупка.  
  
В комнате вдруг душно. Эрик рассеянно тянет свой воротник.  
  
— Эрик, если тебе нечего сказать…  
  
— Заткнись, мне сложно это говорить! — рычит Эрик. — Ты, блядь… я хочу… я не хочу все испортить. Какой же ты засранец.  
  
Он уже все испортил. Т’Чалла еще больше злится. Эрик опускает взгляд, чтобы не смотреть королю в глаза и вдруг натыкается на обувь Т’Чаллы — ужасные сандали с носками.  
  
— Что это за херня на тебе? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — говорит Т’Чалла. Уголок его рта дергается, словно король пытается скрыть улыбку. Это чертовски мило. Милая незаметная улыбка.  _Боже, Эрик в полной заднице._  
  
— Ладно, я тебя слушаю, — мягко и успокаивающе говорит Т’Чалла.  
  
Эрик скрипит зубами и закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на чертово лицо Т’Чаллы. Глядя во тьму под веками, он говорит:  
  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
  
Повисшая пауза совершенно идиотская.  
  
— Ладно… — непонимающе тянет Т’Чалла.  
  
— Фактически… ты мне нравишься… — признается Эрик немного дрожащим голосом. — Наверное,  _очень_ нравишься.  
  
Еще одна длинная пауза. Набравшись смелости, Эрик открывает глаза. Но нервозность тут же уступает место ярости, потому что Т’Чалла грустный и разочарованный.  
  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, — говорит он. — Но твои воспоминания…  
  
— На хрен воспоминания! — фыркает обозлившийся Эрик. — Они не имеют значения, понятно? Я все тот же человек.  
  
— Нет, — бросает Т’Чалла, в его голосе звенит металл.  
  
— Ладно, не тот, — признает Эрик. — Но теперь мне уже лучше. Я не. я знаю, я был психопатом. Я не знаю, почему ты решил, что я на самом деле… — блядь, он сейчас задохнется. — Но я не… я не тот человек, понимаешь? Я не такой. И никогда не буду таким снова.  
  
— Эрик… — Т’Чалла пробует его успокоить.  
  
— Заткнись. Дай мне закончить. — Глазам Эрика становится мокро, и он вытирает щеки тыльной стороной ладони. — Слушай, я знаю, что причинил тебе боль. Знаю, что был дерьмом. Мне жаль. Мне чертовски жаль. Я бы никогда больше не сделал ничего подобного. Я не… я не… не буду. — Он замолкает, глядя на Т’Чаллу и тяжело дыша.  
  
— Я верю тебе, Эрик, — почти что ласково говорит Т’Чалла. Он кладет руку на плечо Эрика. — Все хорошо. Я тебе верю.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы эти воспоминания вернулись, — твердит Эрик. — Мне плевать, даже если я ничего не вспомню.  
  
— Эрик… — Т’Чалла с шумом втягивает воздух. — Эрик, ты должен знать…  
  
— Если ты хочешь сказать о том, что произошло в моем гребаном прошлом, то мне, блядь, эта информация не нужна, — хрипит Эрик. — Я не хочу знать. Оставь это себе. Мне все равно, все закончилось, я не хочу знать… не хочу ничего слышать… никогда не хочу слышать ни о чем. Просто… просто заткнись.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет Т’Чалла, сдаваясь. — Я понимаю, если ты уверен.  
  
— Я чертовски уверен, — отвечат ему Эрик. Он чувствует себя разбитым и сломленным. Он смотрит на Т’Чаллу, но тот молчит, только протягивает руку, чтобы убрать дреды с лица Эрика.  
  
— Что-то еще? — тихо спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
И… о-о-о, даже после всего того, что наговорил Эрик, после того, как он себя разоблачил, ему все еще трудно заставить себя сказать…  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — шепчет Эрик. — Если ты примешь меня.  
  
На этот раз Т’Чалла целует его первым.  
  


***

  
  
Поцелуй мягкий и нежный. Если их первый поцелуй был на вкус как победа и огонь, то этот — словно вода, теплое глубокое море. Т’Чалла прижимает Эрика к себе, и тот цепляется за короля как за спасательный круг. Он закрывает глаза, растворяясь в поцелуе, отпуская свою вину и боль. Он плывет.  
  
— Т’Чалла, — шепчет он.  
  
— Кровать, — командует Т’Чалла. Эрик тут же слушается, скидывая одежду и видя, как глаза Т’Чаллы темнеют от желания. Протянув руку, он развязывает пояс халата короля, пока тот осторожно подталкивает его к кровати. Эрик падает на спину на мягкое одеяло, а Т’Чалла опускается на него сверху. У короля самая удобная кровать во всем гребаном дворце.  
  
— Так сильно тебя хочу… — Эрик прерывисто дышит, тянется к ширинке, быстро стягивая штаны и кидая их на пол. — С того момента как впервые открыл глаза… ты выглядел как чертов подарок судьбы. — Его член уже стоит, на головке блестит капля предэякулята. Эрик не сдерживается, коротко трется о бедро Т’Чаллы и стонет.  
  
Т’Чалла наклоняется на ним, полностью обнаженный, похожий на хищную пантеру.  
  
— Эрик… — хрипло произносит он, смакуя имя. — Ты позволишь мне?..  
  
— Блядь, да. Заставь меня кричать.  
  
Т’Чалла опускает руку вниз, один палец оглаживает анус Эрика, пока другой рукой король тянется за смазкой. Он трет отверстие гладкой подушечкой пальца и ловко открывает бутылек, выливая смазку на ладонь.  
  
— Не дразни меня, блядь, — смеется Эрик, облизывая губы. Он приподнимается, чтобы жадно поцеловать Т’Чаллу, широко разводит ноги и обхватывает его за талию. Т’Чалла поглаживает его мошонку скользкими пальцами, вверх-вниз, а потом кончиком пальца проникает в его задницу.  
  
— Нн-н-н-нгх! — вскрикивает Эрик.  
  
— Больно? — Т’Чалла тут же останавливается.  
  
— Нет, нет, блядь, давай, еще, давай, — нетерпеливо подгоняет его Эрик. — Давай, трахни меня, я так сильно тебя хочу…  
  
Т’Чалла ухмыляется, переплетая пальцы другой руки с пальцами Эрика. Эрик всхлипывает, извивается под его телом, закрывает глаза, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться и не сорваться, не кончить до того, как Т’Чалла наконец трахнет его.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает Т’Чалла. Эрик судорожно распахивает глаза, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Хватит… — сипит он, насаживаясь на пальцы внутри себя. — Я готов, давай.  
  
Т’Чалла аккуратно направляет член, неотрывно глядя на Эрика, погружаясь внутрь него мучительно медленно.  
  
— А! — вскрикивает Эрик. Внизу все горит, несмотря на то, что Т’Чалла осторожен. Король поглаживает Эрика по груди, успокаивающе обводя россыпь шрамов.  
  
— Я в порядке… — задыхается Эрик. — Все хорошо, черт возьми, как хорошо…  
  
Т’Чалла входит в него еще глубже, сильнее. Эрик вцепляется в его плечи, царапает спину, двигаясь в едином ритме. Он знает, что долго не продержится, да и на черта надо держаться…  
  
— Т’Чалла, блядь, я…  
  
Эрик вздрагивает и кончает, заливая спермой свой живот. Т’Чалла следует за ним сразу же, его напряженное тело дрожит, пока он продолжает вбиваться в Эрика, отходя от пережитого оргазма.  
  
Т’Чалла выдыхает прямо на ухо Эрику и падает спиной на развороченную постель. Эрик поворачивается к нему и ухмыляется. Ему тепло, даже жарко. Он словно сытый довольный кот.  
  
— Эрик… — невнятно произносит Т’Чалла, обхватывая скулы Эрика и поглаживая щеки. Т’Чалла собирается сказать что-то глупое и сейчас вообще не нужное, Эрик чувствует это. Поэтому он перехватывает ладони Т’Чаллы своими.  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Эрик. — Ты не должен этого говорить. Я знаю.  
  
Затем он закрывает глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Эрик проваливается в сон. Приятно делить кровать с кем-то. Он не помнит, когда делал это последний раз.  
  
Но уснуть совсем не получается, потому что Т’Чалла неловко пихает его в бок.  
  
— Что, еще один раунд? — со смешком спрашивает Эрик.  
  
— Утром. Давай, я уберу тут… — Т’Чалла держит в руке влажную ткань. Эрик раздвигает ноги и позволяет вытереть себя, затем Т’Чалла убирает следы с его живота. Эрик в полусне наблюдает за ловкими тонким пальцами.  
  
— Эй, ты не снял кольцо… — сонно замечает Эрик. — Позволь мне…  
  
 _Кольцо._  
  
Кольцо, черное и блестящее, оно выглядит ужасно знакомым. Как будто он видел его раньше.  
  
Такое же, как как…  
  
Почти как…  
  
Эрик замирает, застывает, а воспоминания взрываются в его голове.  
  
И мир рушится.


	5. Chapter 5

Эрик не может говорить. Не может пошевелиться.  
  
Он в ужасе смотрит на кольцо, пока возвращающиеся воспоминания накрывают его с головой.  
  
Космический корабль, удаляющийся от верхнего этажа дома ( _это правда, все правда, папа не просто придумывает истории, волшебное королевство с волшебным металлом, цветами и пантерами и правда существовало_ ). Он, Эрик, смотрящий в небо, его ноющее от восторга сердце…  
  
Он открывает дверь и видит мертвого отца на полу. Он убит, убит когтями пантеры…  
Кольцо на цепочке все еще на нее отца, черное с серебром, испачканное кровью и…  
  
И…  
  
И…  
  
 _Боль и ужас, ярость, горячечная ярость, которая превращается в решимость. Месть._  
  
Дядя Джеймс исчез ( _его тоже убили? или он работал на Ваканду, чтобы участвовать в убийстве его отца?_ )  
  
Т’Чака, король ( _убийца_ ). Его дядя, который убил собственного брата.  
  
Т’Чалла, золотой мальчик, любимец Т’Чаки. Избалованный сын короля ( _сын убийцы_ ).  
  
Ваканда, которой не нужен был Эрик ( _никогда не был нужен_ ). Вакандцы, которые наслаждались своей мирной благополучной жизнью, спрятавшись за стеной из вибраниума, в то время как народ Эрика страдал и умирал.  
  
Хотелось сжечь их дотла.  
  
 _Я сожгу все!_  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла смотрит на Эрика, осознание медленно проявляется в его глазах.  
  
— Эрик… — неверяще шепчет он. — Ты вспомнил?..  
  
Эрик зол настолько, что не может дышать.  
  
— Ты больной ублюдок! — рычит он, отталкивая от себя Т’Чаллу и скатываясь с постели. Он дрожит, задыхается, разрывается между двумя желаниями: сбежать от Т’Чаллы как можно дальше или задушить его прямо сейчас. Он решает сделать хоть что-нибудь, поэтому бьет его кулаком в лицо.  
  
Т’Чалла не уворачивается. Даже не вздрагивает, хотя Эрик прекрасно понимает, что благодаря силе Черной Пантеры он мог бы с легкостью уклониться.  
  
— Эрик… — пытается сказать Т’Чалла. — Мне жаль…  
  
— Блядь, ты просишь прощения? — рычит Эрик. — Ты… ты… — обычно он отлично справляется с придумыванием оскорблений, но сейчас не может подобрать точного определения, чтобы выразить, как сильно он ненавидит Т’Чаллу, как сильно тот оскорбил его. Он снова бьет, сильно, на этот раз сбивая костяшки прямо о челюсть короля.  
  
Т’Чалла не сопротивляется, хотя ему явно больно — из уголка его рта течет струйка крови.  
— Эрик, я знаю, я должен был сказать тебе…  
  
— Сказать мне? Ты должен был позволить мне умереть! Я хотел умереть! Я лучше умру, чем… чем… — он не может закончить. Это все отвратительно, осознавать то, что он позволил Т’Чалле трахнуть его, раздвинул ноги, умолял и ему это понравилось, черт. Будто на Эрика вылили ледяную воду. Теперь ему еще хуже — он не просто ранен, он чувствует себя  _преданным_. Преданным Т’Чаллой, собственным телом, собственным разумом.  
  
Опять хочется сдохнуть.  
  
— Ты должен был убить меня, когда у тебя был шанс, — шипит Эрик, бросаясь вперед, стискивая пальцами горло Т’Чаллы. Тот задыхается, его глаза слезятся, но он по-прежнему не сопротивляется. Не борется. Только смотрит на Эрика широко распахнутыми глазами. Виноватыми глазами.  
  
 _Придушить._  
  
 _Воспоминания об инструкторе в Аннаполисе, который читал лекции новобранцам._  
  
 _Удушение_. На то, чтобы вырубить человека, нужно тридцать секунд. Три минуты, чтобы в легких кончился воздух, а кровоток замедлился. Пять минут, чтобы убить или повредить мозг.  
  
Глаза Эрика слезятся. Но он не разжимает рук.  
  
 _Десять секунд.  
  
Двадцать секунд.  
  
Тридцать секунд._  
  
Т’Чалла без сознания. Его влажные карие глаза все еще открыты, видимо, из-за долбаных цветов.  
  
Эрик не разжимает рук.  
  
 _Сорок секунд._  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, — шепчет Эрик. — Не смотри на меня так.  
  
Блядь, пусть Т’Чалла закроет глаза. Пусть откинет голову назад. Чтобы Эрику было проще забрать его жизнь.  
  
 _Он не может этого сделать._  
  
Всю свою жизнь Эрик ждал этого момента. Обучался, готовился, убивал. Афганистан, Ирак, Кло, Линда. Все эти смерти, а он… не может. все то, что Т’Чалла забрал у него — тело, выбор, смерть… А Эрик не может.  
  
Он разжимает пальцы и отступает от кровати.  
  
А потом бежит.  
  


***

  
  
Улицы темные и пустые, и на этот раз у Эрика нет гида, но он все еще помнит, как найти путь наверх на скалу Пантеры.  
  
Ваканда по-прежнему прекрасна, даже в иссине-черной темноте перед рассветом, сверкает под Млечным Путем в высоком небе. Венера поднимается на восточном горизонте, а ниже виден Юпитер.  
  
 _Прекрасное место для смерти,_  размышляет Эрик. Спокойствие. Тишина. Ваканда, раскинувшаяся под ним, сияющая как драгоценный камень, который он не смог сломать.  
  
Эрик опускается на землю на краю обрыва, прижимает колени к груди и утыкается лицом в сложенные руки. Он плачет до тех пор, пока горло не начинает саднить.  
  
Когда он наконец поднимает голову, то даже не удивляется сидящему рядом Т’Чалле.  
  
— Я подумал, что найду тебя здесь, — надсаженным голосом говорит Т’Чалла. Он выглядит ужасно, замечает Эрик. Губы разбиты, под глазами круги, а на шее следы пальцев.  
  
Шури будет в ярости.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — устало говорит Эрик. — Я тебя убью.  
  
В его словах нет ни капли убежденности. Он даже сам в это не верит.  
  
— Мне жаль, Н’Джадака. Я…  
  
— Заткнись, — бросает измученный Эрик. От извинений уже тошно. Теперь еще хуже, ведь он знает… Т’Чалла каждый раз пытался рассказать ему правду о том, что произошло. А Эрик…  _не хотел его слушать._  
  
Блядь. Эрик думал, что слезы кончились.  
  
Т’Чалла тянется к нему, и когда Эрик позволяет, он медленно, нежно обнимает его за плечи. Знакомые объятия… они точно так же вместе уже смотрели на закат.  
  
В тот раз Эрик был смертельно ранен в грудь. Распоротые легкие, пронзенное сердце. Тогда он думал, что все знает о боли.  
  
Но сейчас почему-то болит сильнее.  
  
— Все хорошо, — вполголоса говорит Т’Чалла, гладит его спину, пока Эрик молчит, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Они так близко. Т’Чалла шепчет то, что Эрик не позволил ему сказать после того, как они переспали.  
  
— Эрик. Н’Джадака. Все хорошо. Мы с этим разберемся. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Эрик по-прежнему молчит. Т’Чалла касается его подбородка и его приподнимает голову вверх.  
  
— Видишь? Солнце встает.


End file.
